Imprégnation
by thaliasanada
Summary: Une fanfiction sur Renesmée. Ma vision de la suite de la saga de Stephenie Meyer ! Tous les personnages du livres lui appartiennent et les nouveaux sont à moi !
1. Introduction

Bonjour, je pense que j'ai besoin de me présenter. Tout le monde ne me connaît pas, il faut dire que notre famille sait rester discrète. Je m'appelle Renesmée, Nessie pour les intimes ! Actuellement j'ai deux âges bien distincts. Etrange, non ? Pas tant que ça je devrais dire, car je suis un être à part. Pour dire la vérité, je ne suis pas totalement humaine… En effet de ma mère, je suis humaine mais mon père est quand à lui… un vampire ! Ce qui fait de moi une hybride. Mi humaine, mi vampire, je suis une espèce assez rare. A ce jour, je crois que nous ne sommes que 5 d'ailleurs.  
Bon je disais donc, que je suis entre deux âges. Je m'explique : ma condition fait que j'ai grandi beaucoup plus vite qu'un être humain « classique ». Ma venue au monde date de 7 ans donc à l'échelle humaine j'ai 7 ans. Mais physiquement, je ne peux tromper personne. J'ai atteins ma taille adulte, je ressemble plus à une jeune femme de 17 ans. Une jeune femme assez belle entre parenthèses, sans me vanter !  
Je mesure dans les 1m70, j'ai de longs cheveux auburn bouclés et une peau laiteuse. On dit que j'ai hérité des yeux humains de ma mère, bruns en amandes. Mais les traits de mon visage sont plus ceux de mon père. On ne peut pas dire que je ne leur ressemble pas ! Mon corps est gracile et musclé, je pourrais très bien poser à la une des magasines mais je suis loin d'être la plus belle de la famille.  
Mais assez parlé de moi et si je vous parlais de ma famille d'ailleurs. Car ils sont bien plus intéressants que moi.  
Je commence par mes parents. Les êtres que j'aime le plus au monde. Ma mère, la personne la plus généreuse et merveilleuse qu'il puisse exister. Elle s'est battue pour moi telle une lionne alors que même mon père voulait ma mort. Il faut dire que dans son ventre d'humaine, je ne faisais que la tuer, aspirant toute son énergie. Mais elle a tenu bon et m'a gardé en elle le plus longtemps possible. Le jour où je suis née, elle est morte. Mais en fait sa mort a été une renaissance car mon père l'a transformé en vampire pour la garder au près de lui pour l'éternité. Depuis ils coulent des jours heureux l'un avec l'autre. C'est le couple le plus uni que je connais, un tel amour laisse rêveur !  
Mon père, lui est la personne la plus tendre et aimante du monde. Je n'ai jamais vu un être aussi parfait ! Mon père est l'homme que j'admire le plus. Il aime ma mère qu'un amour fou et pourtant il m'aime aussi qu'une force incroyable. Son cœur est si grand. Nous, nous entendons vraiment à merveille, je suis très proche de lui. Il estime que je suis le cadeau le plus précieux que ma mère lui a fait et il est très protecteur envers moi. Il est le genre d'homme que toutes les femmes rêveraient d'avoir et je me plais à dire à mère, à quel point elle a de la chance.  
Dans ma famille ensuite, il y a mes oncles et tantes.  
Rose, enfin Rosalie de son vrai prénom, est ma tante préférée. Il faut dire qu'elle est une deuxième mère pour moi. Elle est celle qui a protégée ma mère pendant sa grossesse. Bien sur elle l'a fait par intérêt mais elle m'aime vraiment tendrement. Je suis la fille qu'elle ne pourra jamais avoir et elle me donne tout son amour maternel. Et je dois dire que j'en profite pas mal ! Car dès que je suis en conflit avec mes parents, je vais voir ma tante Rose et elle me passe tous mes caprices ! Je sais que ce n'est pas bien mais quoi dire pour me justifier…et bien je suis trop gâtée !  
Elle est mariée à Emmett. Mon oncle comique ! Toujours la blague pour rire mais un cœur gros comme ça ! Il est assez brut de décoffrage mais si gentil qu'on en oubli sa taille d'ours. C'est toujours le premier à vouloir rentrer dans la bataille et il fonce souvent tête baissée mais il est généreux et protecteur. Il est toujours du côté de Rose et elle le mène par le bout du nez mais c'est un couple attachant.  
Viens ensuite, ma tante Alice. Un personnage à elle toute seule ! Fine et petite, elle est souvent comparée à un lutin. Mais moi je la trouve très belle et j'aime son look. Alice est particulière car elle a un don fantastique. Elle peut voir l'avenir ! Enfin pas pour moi malheureusement car je brouille son signal mais pour presque tout le monde, elle peut voir ce qui va se passer. Ce qui peut être très pratique en tant de crise !  
Alice est mariée à Jasper. C'est le plus mystérieux de la famille mais aussi la personne avec qui j'aime bien me relaxer. Il faut dire que lui aussi a un don incroyable. Il a la capacité d'influencer une atmosphère ! S'il veut rendre les gens en colère, il le peut comme aussi bien les assoupir en un instant. Ma mère aime à le comparer à la météo. Changeant mais si agréable !  
Viens ensuite mes grands parents. Carlisle et Esmé. D'apparence ils ne font pas plus vieux que mes parents ! Mais Carlisle est un vampire né au 17ème siècle ! Médecin de son état, il est celui qui influença la philosophie de la famille. Nous sommes considérés par les autres vampires comme des végétariens car nous ne nous nourrissons que de sang animal. Carlisle est le premier à avoir fait ce choix difficile. Ce qui lui a permit au fil des siècles de réfréner sa soif de sang humain. Maintenant il peut parfaitement travailler dans un hôpital et opérer un humain, sans aucune ment être déranger par le sang de ce dernier. Je l'admire beaucoup et même si j'avoue avoir encore du mal à ne pas boire de sang humain, j'ai compris en grandissant toute la difficulté de son choix. C'est l'être le plus enrichissant de la famille. Il sait tant de choses que c'est un vrai plaisir de discuter avec lui.  
Esmé, sa femme, est la plus merveilleuse des grands-mères ! Douce, généreuse, calme, une vrai mère dans tous les sens du terme. Elle apporte tant de sérénité à la famille, qu'elle en est même le pilier. Elle n'aime pas que nous soyons éloignés les uns des autres et elle fait toujours le lien entre nous tous. J'aime me confier à elle et me sentir réconforté quand ça ne va pas. Une vrai grand-mère au physique de maman !  
Voilà la petite famille de vampires avec qui je vis. Mais dans mon monde, il y a aussi mon grand père humain : Charlie. C'est le père de ma mère Bella. Ne pouvant se résigner à s'éloigner de lui, entre autre…ma famille et ma mère ont fait le choix de l'inclure dans notre vie. Surtout pour moi en fait. Charlie est le chef de la police de Forks mais aussi le lien permettant à la famille Cullen de passer inaperçu dans cette petite ville. Bien qu'il ne soit pas au courant de tout concernant les vampires et le reste, il se doute du surnaturel qui nous entoure. Il faut dire qu'une petite fille de 7 ans ayant l'apparence de sa propre fille à 17 ans, c'est plus qu'étrange. Mais il s'est fait à cet état de fait et il participe à ma vie comme un grand père humain, discret mais attentif.  
En ce qui concerne ma grand-mère humaine, Renée. C'est beaucoup plus compliqué. Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une seule fois et j'avais l'apparence d'une enfant. On m'a fait passer pour la nouvelle fille adoptive de Carlisle et Esmé et elle n'a pas posé plus de questions. Il faut dire qu'elle était plus intrigué par la nouvelle apparence de ma mère et elle n'a pas cherché à plus me connaître. Ca ne m'a pas rendu triste car ma mère m'a expliqué que ce serait trop difficile pour Renée de m'inclure dans sa vie. Cela a été plus dur pour ma mère, par contre, de couper les ponts avec sa propre mère mais c'était nécessaire pour la préserver. Depuis, elles se téléphonent mais ne se voient plus.  
Dans mon monde il y a aussi une autre famille qui m'est très importante. Les Quileutes. Et le pilier en est Jacob. Ah Jacob… je ne peux pas le décrire en quelques mots, c'est impossible mais il est l'être en dehors de ma famille qui compte le plus pour moi.  
Les Quileutes sont les indiens vivant dans la petite réserve près de Forks. Depuis des générations, ils ont une mission très importante : défendre les leurs et les humains en général contre les vampires ! Et pour cela certains d'entre eux ont le pouvoir de se transformer en loups. De gigantesques loups si puissants qu'ils peuvent détruire un vampire sans problème. Pour eux Jacob est comme un chef, c'est l'alpha. Il dirige la meute.  
Pourquoi suis-je si attachée à lui me direz vous ? Et bien car Jacob s'est imprégné de moi à ma naissance ! Cela veut dire que nous sommes destinés l'un à l'autre. C'est surement étrange à comprendre mais je m'expliquerais plus longuement sur cela plus tard… ce qu'il faut retenir c'est que grâce à cette imprégnation, ma famille Cullen et les Quileutes ont fait la paix et ils se protègent les uns les autres.  
Tout ce petit monde vit à Forks depuis quelques années maintenant. D'habitudes les vampires doivent être discrets pour ne pas se faire remarquer mais pour Charlie et Jacob, on a fait le choix de rester dans la région. Ainsi les membres de la famille Cullen ne se déplacent plus dans la ville même pour qu'on ne se rende pas compte qu'ils ne changent pas. C'est la que Charlie a un rôle. Il efface les éventuels traces de notre passage. Carlisle a quitté l'hôpital de Forks pour travailler à Seattle où il passe plus inaperçu. Esmé s'occupe de la maison et pas mal de moi. Mes parents voyagent beaucoup. Alice et Jasper sont censés être partis vivre à New-York pour les habitants de Forks mais en fait ils vivent toujours avec nous. Seuls Rose et Emmett sont partis vivre de leur côté. Au Canada plus précisément mais ils sont souvent à la maison aussi. C'est pour cela que nous sommes assez discrets et que personne ne connaît vraiment notre existence.  
Pourtant maintenant je vais me mêler aux humains ! La décision a été prise il y a peu. Moi qui n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans une école, je vais rentrer au lycée !


	2. Mon choix

Accoudé à mon bureau, je le vis pousser un énième soupir.

-La discussion est close, dis-je en m'asseyant sur mon lit.  
-Je continue à dire que ce n'est pas prudent !  
-J'ai déjà eu cette discussion avec mes parents et ils sont d'accord, je ne vois pas pourquoi toi ça te pose problème ! continuais-je exaspérée.  
-Tes parents ne sont pas connus pour être très pertinents ! surtout en ce qui te concerne ! s'exclama-t-il plus rudement.  
-Je trouve que tu exagères ! Ils sont aussi protecteurs que toi, je te signale !

Jacob tourna la tète vers la baie vitrée et se mit à contempler les grands arbres qui bordent la maison de mes grands-parents. J'avais repris la chambre de mon père car j'aimais la vue qu'on y avait et en plus il y avait laissé pas mal d'affaires que j'aimais beaucoup.  
Je devais être l'ado la plus chanceuse de la terre pour avoir droit à deux chambres dans deux maisons différentes. Je passais autant de temps dans l'une que dans l'autre mais quand mes parents voulaient plus d'intimité, je m'éclipsais dans celle-ci. De plus, moi aussi j'avais plus d'intimité loin de mon père et Jacob préférait que l'on se retrouve là plutôt qu'au cottage.

-Peut-être, fini-t-il par dire. Mais je n'aime pas l'idée que tu te mélanges aux humains.  
-Oh ! J'ai compris ! Tu es jaloux !

Jacob émit un grognement et se retourna vers moi.

-C'est ridicule !

J'éclatais de rire et me levais pour avancer vers lui.

-Tu sais très bien que tu es mon Jacob ! Les autres ne m'intéressent pas !  
-Alors pourquoi tu veux aller au lycée ? demanda-t-il sévère.  
-Oh ! Tu es exaspérant ! Je veux découvrir la vie à l'extérieur et voir comment les humains vivent !  
-Tu connais la réserve…tenta-t-il dans un dernier effort.  
-Zut ! Je veux aller au lycée, point !

Quittant la chambre, je dévalais les escaliers à toute vitesse. Arrivant dans le salon, Jacob était déjà derrière moi.

-Ok, je comprends… tu veux y aller, tu iras…

Je me retournais pour lui tirer la langue. J'avais encore gagné, comme toujours.

-Nessie ?

Ma grand-mère se tenait devant la cuisine, abordant un tablier.

-Oui ?  
-Tu as faim ?  
-Oui !

Je me précipitais à sa suite et regardais autour d'elle.

-Tu as fais la cuisine pour moi ? lançais-je étonnée.  
-Tu n'avais pas dit que tu devais t'habituer à la cuisine humaine pour pouvoir manger au lycée ? me demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
-Si bien sur mais je ne pensais pas que tu allais t'y mettre ! Je peux très bien me débrouiller !

Jacob arriva derrière moi et se mit à rire.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça ! Toi qui ne sais même pas faire cuire du riz !  
-Tais-toi !

Esmée se mit à rire et plaça deux assiettes sur l'ilot central.

-Pour moi aussi ? s'étonna Jacob en s'installant sur un tabouret.  
-Oui, Nessie n'est pas habituée à manger donc j'ai besoin de ton avis, répondit ma grand-mère en commençant à nous servir.

Il englouti son assiette si vite que je n'eu pas le temps de prendre ma première bouchée.

-Alors ?  
-Un délice, Esmée ! Je peux en avoir encore ?

Moi j'en étais toujours au stade de la contemplation. Mon régime alimentaire n'était pas varié. Je buvais du sang. Depuis 3 ans seulement du sang animal c'est pour ça que des fois je rêvais de sang humain. Mais la nourriture humaine ne m'était pas totalement inconnue. J'avais essayé à de nombreuses reprises de manger viande, poisson et légumes, surtout quand j'allais chez Charlie mais c'était toujours un supplice pour l'avaler. Pourtant là, pour passer inaperçu, je devais manger tous les midis au lycée et j'avoue que cette partie ne me plaisais pas trop.

-Alors ? me demanda Esmée, alors que je mettais enfin la fourchette dans la bouche.  
-Pas mal… un peu sucré, non ?  
-Oui, je sais que tu aimes plus la nourriture sucrée, alors j'ai fais un plat au lait de coco.  
-Oh ! merci.

Je réitérais l'expérience avec une deuxième fournée et me mit à mâcher plus longuement.

-Je sens que tu ne vas pas beaucoup manger au lycée, me taquina Jacob qui avait déjà fini sa deuxième assiette.  
-Laisse-lui du temps ! me défendit ma grand-mère en rigolant pourtant doucement.

Je poussais mon assiette vers Jacob, sachant très bien qu'il la finirait et je me levais pour prendre un verre de lait dans le frigo.  
Le lait était la seule chose qui n'avait pas trop de mal à passer ainsi que les œufs.

-Pouuu quelle odeur affreuse ! lança une voix bien familière.  
-Oncle Emmett !

Me précipitant à sa rencontre, je lui sautais dans les bras. Il me souleva sans peine et m'embrassa sur le front.

-Nessie ! Tu es toujours aussi légère ! rigola-t-il.

Je regardais autour de lui et vit ma chère Rose se tenir derrière lui.

-Rose !

Je descendis des bras de mon oncle géant et me précipitais dans les bras de Rosalie.

-Ma chérie, comment vas-tu ?  
-Bien mieux, maintenant que vous êtes là !

Elle se mit à rire et m'embrassa dans mes cheveux.

-Quesque vous êtes en train de faire ? demanda Emmett en regardant Esmée et Jacob.  
-Ben manger, ça se voit, non ? répondit Jacob en râlant.

Emmett ne releva pas et se tourna vers moi.

-Depuis quand tu manges ?  
-J'essais… mais ce n'est pas facile… c'est pour le lycée…  
-Ah oui c'est vrai ! Tu vas rentrer au lycée…

Rose resserra son étreinte et je la regardais étonnée.

-C'est pour ça qu'on est venus. Je voulais être sure que tu ne faisais pas une bêtise, commença-t-elle.  
-Ah, non ! pas toi aussi ! hurlais-je. J'ai déjà eu cette conversation 20 fois !

Me dégageant de ses bras, je me mis à bouder, ce qui ne fit que déclencher le rire d'Emmett.

-C'était juste pour être sure…ma chérie, on se fait du souci pour toi, c'est normal.  
-Je sais… mais des fois j'aimerais que l'on me fasse plus confiance ! Je sais que je peux y arriver…  
-On ne dit pas le contraire, commenta Esmée. Mais mets toi aussi à notre place, tu as grandi si vite, ce n'est pas évident de te laisser partir ainsi…  
-Je ne vais qu'au lycée de Forks…soupirais-je.

Emmett se remit à rire.

-Passé un temps, ce lycée était peuplé de vampires, tu sais !

Rosalie se mit à rire à son tour et je soupirais encore plus.

Je m'installais dans le salon avec Rose pour discuter entre filles. Leur dernière visite ne datait que de 15jours mais leur absence m'était toujours aussi difficile.

-Tu me manques…commençais-je sachant très bien que j'allais lui faire de la peine.  
-Toi aussi ma chérie…mais tu sais c'est mieux ainsi.

Rosalie et Emmett avaient décidaient de partir pour atténuer les tensions qui s'accumulaient dans la maison. Entre Rose et ma mère sur les choix d'éducation mais aussi avec Jacob, donc elle avait toujours beaucoup de mal à accepter la présence à mes cotés. Ainsi pour facilité la vie de tous, ils avaient décidé de partir un peu et de ne passer que deux à trois fois dans le mois. Leur absence était plus dur pour moi mais aussi pour Esmée qui avait eu du mal à l'accepter.

-Vous restez combien de temps cette fois ?  
-Jusqu'à ta rentrée, me répondit ma tante en souriant.  
-Cool !

Des pas dansants arrivèrent jusqu'à mon oreille et Alice apparut dans le salon.

-Rose !  
-Alice…

Les deux sœurs se saluèrent rapidement et Alice se plaça à coté de moi sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

-Alors prête ?

Je regardais Alice avec des yeux ronds et j'entendis Rosalie se mettre à rire.

-Prête pour quoi ? demandais-je suspicieuse.  
-Pour ta rentrée pardi ! Je suis sure que tu n'as même pas pensais à ta tenue, je me trompe ?

Je me mis à soupirer et le rire d'Emmett retenti derrière moi.

-Je vois que rien ne change ici ! lança-t-il en fixant son lutin de sœur.

Contrairement à ma mère, j'adorais qu'Alice m'habille. J'avais hérité ça de toutes les séances d'essayages que j'avais subit dans mon enfance. Pourtant, que ma tante ne pense qu'à ce détail pour ma rentrée, cela m'exaspérait.

-En effet, je n'ai pas encore décidé quelle tenue serait mienne pour ce jour là…

Ma voix froide fit perdre son sourire à Alice.

-Oh, tu es en colère ? me demanda-t-elle en me fixant dans les yeux.  
-Non…désolée. Je ne le suis pas surtout que tu es la seule personne à être d'accord pour que j'y aille dans ce lycée !

Alice se remit à sourire et enchaina sur les différentes tenues qu'elle pouvait me proposer. Je l'écoutais d'une oreille discrète en me laissant bercer dans les bras de Rose. Quand elle eut fini, elle me demanda de lui accorder une heure d'essayage pour que je puisse apprécier moi-même la tenue idéale.

-Ok, tu as gagné…

Elle se mit alors à sautiller et elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

-Je te laisse Nessie, fini par dire Jacob en avançant vers moi. Je rentre à la réserve.  
-D'accord…

Je me levais pour l'accompagner à la porte et il m'embrassa sur le front pour me dire au revoir.

-Je passerais demain.

J'acquiesçais et repartie vers le salon pour rester un peu plus longuement seule avec Rose.

Ma tante me dévisagea un long moment et soupira à nouveau.

-Quoi ? demandais-je en la regardant dans les yeux.  
-Eh bien, Esmée a raison, tu as grandi trop vite…tu vas déjà rentrer au lycée alors que seulement 7 ans se sont écoulés…  
-Je sais…ce n'est pas ma faute…  
-Je n'ai jamais dis ça ma puce ! s'insurgea Rosalie. Mais c'est difficile pour moi de te laisser grandir…  
-Je sais. Maman me dit pareil…  
-Pour une fois que nous sommes d'accord sur quelque chose ! continua ma tante.  
-Rose…  
-Pardon, je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de remettre en doute les choix de ta mère mais bon… le lycée maintenant ? Ne voudrais-tu pas attendre encore quelques années ?

Soupirant à nouveau, je tournais la tète vers Esmée qui avait fait son entrée.

-Non, j'ai vraiment envie d'y aller maintenant.  
-Très bien, si c'est ton choix, je vais le respecter.

Rosalie se leva et regarda son mari.

-Et si on allait chasser ?

Emmett fit un sourire allant jusqu'à ses oreilles et se tourna vers moi.

-Partante Nessie ?

Je me levais et leur sourit à toutes dents !

-Bien sur ! Mais laissez-moi me changer avant !

Je me précipitais dans les escaliers sous les rires de ma famille.


	3. Chasse

Je cours vite. Enfin plus vite qu'un être humain et moins qu'un vampire. Je suis entre les deux, en fait.  
Quand je fais la course contre Jacob, je gagne toujours mais je ne sais pas s'il fait exprès de me laisser gagner ou pas donc je ne sais pas si je suis plus rapide que les loups quileutes ! Quand je chasse avec ma famille, ils retiennent leur course pour rester avec moi. Seul mon père aime aller si vite que je le perds de vue presque immédiatement. Avec ma mère ou Rose, c'est différent, elles restent toujours près de moi et aiment me regarder. Carlisle, lui, aime étudier mes gestes. Il me détaille toujours pour voir les différences entre les chasses d'avant. Esmée surveille mes arrières. Seuls Jasper et Emmett se fichent royalement de ce que je peux faire et ça me plait ! A croire qu'ils sont les seuls à me faire confiance. Alice, aussi joue les indifférentes mais je sais qu'elle a toujours un œil sur moi quand même.  
Mais la personne la plus protectrice, reste Jacob. La plupart du temps c'est avec lui que je chasse. Il se transforme en loup et on parcourt de longues distances ensemble. J'aime ses moments partagés. Nous sommes complémentaires. Je débusque le gibier et lui passe à l'attaque. Enfant, j'aimais le surpasser dans ce domaine mais en grandissant, j'ai préféré le partage des taches. Il faut dire que ma soif s'est atténuée et que je n'ai besoin de chasser qu'une à deux fois par semaine. Ainsi, je tue moins et c'est un soulagement pour moi. Ca peut paraître étrange mais tuer ne me plait pas. J'ai développé de l'empathie pour les animaux et c'est de plus en plus dur de les tuer de sang froid. Ma mère pense que s'est du à fait que je suis proche d'un « loup » mais je n'en suis pas sure…car par contre boire du sang humain en sachet ne me dérange pas ! Je n'irais pas jusqu'à sauter sur un humain pour le mordre mais je trouve que le goût du sang humain n'a rien de comparable. En plus il me rassasie encore plus que le sang animal ! Mais bon, il a été banni de la maison il y a 3 ans. Mes parents ont estimé que j'étais assez grande pour m'en passer. Depuis, j'essaie de ne pas y penser et de me contenter du sang animal.

Mes pieds ont heurté une brindille et elle a craqué. Je grogne. Rose se tourne vers moi, un sourcil levé.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? me demande-t-elle.  
-Rien je me suis fais repérer et je n'aime pas ça !

Ma tante se met à rire et en s'éloigna de moi, me lance :

-Tu n'as qu'à pas être si distraite !

Elle a raison, quand je me mets à penser au sang humain, je m'entends plus rien d'autre. Quelle idiote ! Si mes parents savaient ça, je passerai un sale quart d'heure !

Je me re-concentre sur la chasse. J'hume l'air. Odeur de vampires…je la chasse, j'inspire à nouveau…j'ai trouvé. Un cerf…bof, je n'en ai pas envie…j'avance tout doucement, je tourne la tête. Une brise me parvient. Une légère odeur musquée m'arrive. C'est déjà mieux. Un prédateur. Un lynx ? J'en croise rarement. Il faut dire que c'est une espèce protégée. Je me tâte. Ce n'est pas bien. Un cerf serait mieux…pourtant mon instinct reprend le dessus et je me remets à courir vite, dans sa direction. Son odeur se fait plus forte. Agréable. J'accélère. Puis je saute discrètement sur la branche d'un arbre. Je le surplombe. Il ne me voit pas, moi je le domine. Le vent souffle en face de moi, masquant ma présence. Derrière moi Rose se tient à environ 20 mètres. Elle me regarde. Je m'accroupis sur la branche, je fixe ma proie. Elle ne se doute de rien, elle cherche aussi son repas. Je fixe mon attention sur son cou. Je peux sentir son sang battre la mesure dans ses veines. J'en salive. Finalement, j'ai soif.  
En un rien de temps je lui saute dessus. Elle ne s'est rendu compte de rien que j'ai déjà planté mes crocs dans son cou. Elle étouffe un cri, je la vide de son sang.  
Le goût est agréable. Meilleur que les herbivores. Moins que l'humain.  
Le sang chaud coule dans ma gorge et apaise ma soif. Je n'en laisse pas, il ne faut pas gâcher.  
Une fois fini, je me recule légèrement. La carcasse de l'animal à mes pieds. Je me sens coupable. Le pauvre, il est mort si rapidement. Je préfère m'éloigner car je sens déjà le regret m'accabler. Je dois me ressaisir, je suis à moitié vampire, c'est normal que je boive du sang !  
Je soupire et je vois Rose j'approchais de moi.

-Ca va ?

Je la regarde en me forçant à sourire.

-Bien sur ! Un délice ! J'ai bien mangé !

Je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas dupe mais elle ne m'en fait pas part. Elle doit attendre que ça vienne de moi mais je me refuse à aborder le sujet. Non. Chasser est dans ma nature et je dois vivre avec. Je suis assez forte pour ça.

-Tu m'accompagnes ? me demande-t-elle en attrapant ma main entre ses doigts.  
-Oui, bien entendu.

Nous nous élançons à la suite d'Emmett. Il est déjà loin mais nous le rattrapons facilement. Lui a fini un ours. Et nous regarde amusé.

-Eh bien ! Vous en avez mis du temps ! La chasse a été bonne ?  
-Un cerf pour moi, répond ma tante et un lynx pour Nessie.  
-Pas mal !

Il me donne une légère tape dans le dos et se remet à rire.

-On continu ?

J'accepte pour ne pas le vexer même si je n'ai plus faim. Je les regarderais.

En rentrant dans la maison, je m'aperçois que Carlisle est rentré. Il est dans le salon avec Esmée et ils regardent les informations. Ma grand-mère se retourne vers moi et sourit :

-Agréable sortie, ma chérie ?

Je me rapproche d'eux et m'assois sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

-Pas mal, je suis repu ! Carlisle, bonne journée ?

Je ne me suis jamais résolu à l'appeler autrement que par son prénom. Autant il m'a toujours été facile de dire papi ou pépé à mon grand père Charlie autant avec Carlisle, je n'ai jamais pu m'y résoudre. Son éternelle jeunesse et son charisme naturel, m'ont toujours imposé le plus grand respect. Bien sur ce dernier savait très bien que je ne manquais pas d'affection pour lui mais que c'est ainsi que j'avais décidé de le considérer et mon choix l'avait alors satisfait. Mais ça ne m'empêchait pas d'avoir des marques de tendresse à son égard comme toute petite fille face à son grand père.

Rose et Emmett entrent à leur tour, je prétexte être fatiguée et je monte dans ma chambre. Je les entends. Ils parlent de moi. Mon ouï n'est pas aussi développée que la leur mais en me concentrant bien, je peux entendre plus qu'un être humain. Esmée s'inquiète pour moi, j'entends Rose lui répondre.

-Elle culpabilise de tuer… je ne sais pas quoi lui dire…

Carlisle prend à son tour la parole :

-Cette situation se complique pour elle… quand ses parents rentrent-ils ?

Je perçois le grognement de Rosalie. Elle est celle qui n'apprécie pas le choix de mes parents. Leurs voyages. Le fait de me laisser ici alors qu'eux « s'amusent » à visiter différents pays. Je les ai souvent accompagnés mais je savais que je les empêchais de vraiment profiter de ses découvertes. De plus, Jacob me manquait trop. Alors on a fait un compromis. Ils peuvent partir en voyage tant que cela ne me pose pas de problème. Si par un caprice quelconque, je ne voulais pas qu'ils me laissent, ils ne partiraient pas. Jusqu'à présent, je ne leur ai jamais fait le coup mais des fois il m'est difficile de les laisser partir. Cette fois ils ont promis d'être présents pour ma rentrée…alors j'ai accepté légèrement à contre cœur.

-Demain soir, répondit Esmée avec douceur.  
-Bien. Il faudra qu'ils l'aident alors. Si elle ne se nourrit pas bien, cela pourrait poser un grave problème.  
-S'ils ne passaient pas leur temps à laisser leur fille ! s'énerva Rose.  
-Rose…  
-Non Emmett, je n'approuve pas leur façon d'agir ! La petite souffre et eux préfèrent batifoler plutôt que de la soutenir !

Carlisle soupira mais sa voix se fit douce en répondant à sa fille :

-Je comprends ce que tu ressens Rosalie mais Edward et Bella ne partent pas tant que ça et Nessie leur donne son accord. Je ne pense pas qu'elle souffre de la situation. Chacun y est gagnant…  
-Je ne vois pas en quoi la petite y gagne…continua ma tante en gardant toujours le ton élevé.  
-Rose…

Préférant fermer la porte de ma chambre, je laissais les voix derrière moi. Rose avait raison, il y avait des moments où leur absence était plus dure à supporter mais souvent je n'avais pas le temps de m'apercevoir de leur départ qu'ils étaient déjà revenus.  
Soupirante, je me couche sur mon lit et ferme les yeux. Dans quelques jours, j'allais rentrer au lycée alors mes problèmes de chasse me paraissaient beaucoup moins importants tout à coup. La fatigue me gagna peu à peu. Me roulant en boule, je tirais la couverture vers moi et m'endormi pratiquement de suite.


	4. Parents

Les premiers rayons de soleil me réveillent. J'ouvre les yeux et il est là, souriant.

-Bonjour toi !

Je lui souris à mon tour et me redresse légèrement.

-Bonjour…quelle heure ?

Je sais qu'avec Jacob, je n'ai même pas besoin de finir mes questions. Il me comprend en un instant.

-Seulement depuis 10 minutes. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Je m'étire comme un chat et passe une main habile dans mes cheveux, histoire d'avoir meilleure allure.

-Tu as une sale tête Nessie ! Mal dormi ?

Je n'ai pas envie de parler mais son regard inquiet me force à lui répondre. Attrapant sa main, je lui fais voir la discussion familiale de la veille et mes cauchemars de la nuit.

-Oh… Nessie, viens par là.

Jacob me tire vers lui et je me retrouve instantanément dans ses bras chauds. Je ferme les yeux de bien être et cale mon oreille contre sa poitrine me laissant bercer par les battements réguliers de son cœur.

-Tes parents arrivent ce soir. Et ils vont m'entendre !

-Non Jake, s'il te plait ! Je ne veux pas que tu leur en parles…

J'ai bloqué mon regard dans le sien et je le sens vaciller. Depuis quelques temps déjà, je sais qu'il ne me voit plus comme une petite fille et que je lui fais un autre effet. Il se trouble légèrement et se recule pour mettre un peu plus de distance entre nous.

-Ok, t'as gagné… mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je les enguirlande ! Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Blondie ! Ils abusent !

-Rose, elle s'appelle Rose, Jake… et puis ils ne me manquent que depuis hier alors à un jour près nous n'aurions même pas cette discussion !

-Et les cauchemars ?

Je fais rarement des cauchemars car je suis rarement anxieuse mais cette angoisse n'est pas liée au voyage de mes parents. Non, elle est liée à ma première rentrée scolaire. Je le sais. Sauf que je ne peux le lui dire car il sauterait sur l'occasion de m'interdire de rentrer au lycée et ça il en est hors de question !

-Rien de particulier… juste un petit moment de faiblesse… je t'assure que je vais bien.

-Si tu le dis.

Je sais aussi que je ne l'ai pas convaincu mais j'ai confiance en mon Jacob et je sais qu'il ne me traira pas.

-Bon et si tu te préparais ? Je t'enlève aujourd'hui !

-Ah bon ? En quel honneur ?

-C'est ta dernière journée de liberté avant les vraies études et je veux profiter de toi avant que tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire « Non Jacob, je ne peux pas te voir, je suis siiiiiii occupée ! » !

J'éclate de rire et me lève en un bon.

-Tu sais très bien que j'aurais toujours du temps pour toi Jake !

-C'est ce que tu dis maintenant Ness… c'est ce que tu dis maintenant…

Je pars dans la salle de bain en riant et le laisse faire son numéro. Je ne pourrais jamais me passer de Jacob et il le sait alors cette fausse imitation de moi a pour seul but de me décontracter et il a fort bien réussi.

-Céréales, hein ?

Jacob appuyé nonchalamment contre l'ilot central et en train de me regarder manger mon petit déjeuné humain « des céréales ». Enfin manger est un grand mot vu que je joue plus avec ma cuillère qu'autre chose.

-Oui… mais j'avoue ne pas être fan ! Comment maman faisait pour manger ça ?

Jacob éclate de rire et me pique ma cuillère des mains. Puis d'un geste vif, il avale une bouffée.

-Mummm moi je trouve ça pas mal !

-Pfff, toi tu manges tout !

Je récupère ma cuillère et fais une énième tentative.

-Ne te force pas ma puce, dit une voix familière derrière moi.

Ma cuillère tombe comme au ralenti. Je me retourne alors et je sens mes yeux me piquer.

-Papa !

Il ne me faut pas une seconde pour me retrouver dans ses bras. Il me sert contre lui et son rire si doux à mes oreilles me fait un bien fou. Je m'enfouis dans son cou et hume son parfum si agréable. Ses doigts sont froids sur ma peau mais ils me rassurent. Je me sens comme une petite fille alors mais je m'en fou. Ca me fait tellement de bien qu'il me prenne dans ses bras que tout le reste m'a pas d'importance.

-Eh bien, quel accueil !

Il s'éloigne un peu de moi et me regarde attentivement. Je sais qu'il lit dans mes pensées et je lui rends son sourire.

-Oui tu m'as manqué aussi Renesmée.

Il m'embrasse alors sur le sommet de ma tête et je tends ma main sur sa joue.

Il ferme les yeux et je lui montre à quel point il m'a manqué.

-Oh Nessie…pardon, je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais aussi mal cette fois…pardon… Humm oui je vois…ne t'en fais pas je ne dirais rien à ta mère…

-Me dire quoi ?

Elle est là, derrière nous, droite comme un i et belle comme un ange, ma mère, Bella.

-Maman !

Je lui saute dessus à une vitesse diabolique. Elle referme ses bras autour de moi et nous tournons sur nous même.

-Tu m'as manqué Nessie !

-Toi aussi maman !

Elle m'embrasse tendrement et mes pieds retouchent le sol. Nous nous regardons dans les yeux un moment et je sens les bras de mon père m'éteindre à leur tour. Je ris. Ma famille est au complet ! Mes parents sont enfin là !

-Mais vous deviez rentrer ce soir ? demandais-je une fois la surprise passée.

-Tu nous manquais trop ma chérie, me répond ma mère en souriant. Ton père et moi m'en pouvions plus, cette fois ton absence nous a trop pesé.

-Oh…à moi aussi, avouais-je finalement.

Mon père m'attrapa la main et la porta à ses lèvres.

-Pardon Nessie… nous sommes des parents indignes…

-Ca je ne te le fais pas dire !

La voix bourrue de Jacob intervenait enfin. Je m'étonnais qu'il n'est encore rien dit.

-Jacob.

La voix de mon père resta neutre. Mais je sens de la tension.

-Jake… ne commence pas.

-Mais Ness…

Mes gros yeux le firent taire instantanément. Ma mère se mit à rire, suivit de près par mon père.

-Jake, ma fille a une telle autorité sur toi !

-Oh Bella, tais toi !

Nous sommes installés dans le salon et ma mère me raconte leur voyage. Je l'écoute avec attention et fait défiler les photos prises dans l'appareil numérique. Mes parents sont magnifiques. Je n'ai jamais vu deux êtres aussi beaux et amoureux. J'en serais presque jalouse, si ce n'était pas mes parents. Mon père rajoute des anecdotes au récit de ma mère et je ris avec eux de leurs bêtises. Jacob boude dans la cuisine car finalement il ne m'aura pas à lui tout seul aujourd'hui. Mais je suis si heureuse d'être avec eux que je décide pour une fois d'être égoïste. Ils m'ont vraiment manqué et je veux rester avec eux. Ca ne me ressemble pas mais j'ai l'impression de bientôt franchir une nouvelle étape dans ma vie et avant ça, j'ai besoin de me sentir « petite fille » une dernière fois.

-Ah Nessie, tu aurais du venir… L'Australie est vraiment un pays magnifique ! me lance mon père alors que je suis dans mes pensées.

-Nous y retournerons, continu ma mère. Nous n'en avons pas assez découvert ! Et tu viendras avec nous cette fois !

Ils sont enthousiastes et souriants. J'acquiesce silencieusement et répond à leur sourire. Mon père lève un sourcil mais ne dis rien, je sais qu'il est rentré dans ma tête mais il ne commente pas.

-Oui, j'adorerais maman.

Je ne vois pas passer le temps en leur compagnie et c'est seulement quand j'entends la voix de Rose que je comprends que l'on a passé beaucoup de temps à parler.

-Tiens mais qui est là ? Les meilleurs parents du monde !

Je vois ma mère se crisper et mon père soupirer.

-Rosalie.

-Edward.

Je me lève alors pour embrasser ma tante et lui souffle un « s'il te plait soit gentille » à l'oreille même si je sais que tout le monde l'entend. Mais je sens qu'elle n'en a pas fini avec eux et je râle. Pourquoi personne ne m'écoute jamais ?

-Rose, je sais que tu nous en veux…commence ma mère mais elle est vite interrompu pour ma tante qui balaye ses parole du revers de la main.

-Vous en vouloir ? Mais bien sur que non ! Pourquoi je vous en voudrais ? Pour laisser Renesmée toute seule ?

Oups Rose qui m'appelle par mon prénom ça ne laisse rien présager de bon.

-Elle n'était pas seule, intervient mon père.

-Oh ça te donne bonne conscience de la laisser à Esmée et Carlisle ? Alors que c'est vous ses parents ?

-Justement Rosy…NOUS sommes ses parents ! lui répond mon père plus froidement.

-Et ? Ca vous donne le droit de la faire souffrir ?

-Souffrir ? De quoi ? demande ma mère aussi froidement.

-Tu te fous de moi Bella ?

-Rose…

Ma voix ne se fait pas entendre et ils sont là à se disputer à cause de moi comme toujours.

Fatiguée, je décide de les laisser et je sors dans le jardin. Je m'assois sur les marches de l'entrée quand j'entends la voix sourde de Jacob intervenir.

-MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI ! Au cas où personne ne l'a remarqué, Nessie est partie…

Vite je sens la main froide de ma mère sur ma jambe.

-Ma chérie ?

-Je n'aime pas quand vous vous disputez…surtout si c'est à cause de moi…

-Ce n'est pas ta faute ma chérie…pardon, je suis désolée, vraiment.

Je penche ma tête sur son épaule et elle me caresse doucement les cheveux.

- Parle-moi.

-Maman… j'ai peur…

-De quoi ?

-Le lycée…le sang…

Ma mère me serre dans ses bras et je ferme les yeux.

-Tu veux que l'on rentre au cottage ?

-Oui, fis-je d'une toute petite voix.

Comme quand j'étais enfant, ma mère me porte contre elle. La scène peut paraître ridicule maintenant que je fais sa taille mais elle sait tout comme moi que j'ai grandi trop vite et que même si physiquement je suis comme elle, je ne suis qu'une enfant.

Mes yeux croisent ceux de Jacob et je murmure une excuse. Il me répond d'un sourire. Il a comprit.

Ma mère part vite avec moi dans ses bras. Nous sommes chez nous aussi vite.

Une fois dans ma chambre, nous nous posons sur mon lit et nous parlons de tout et de rien. Puis je me couche sur ses cuises et elle me caresse doucement la tête.

- Dis-moi…

Sa vois est douce.

-La rentrée…j'appréhende. Vraiment. Pas de ne pas m'en sortir mais de vivre avec les humains…

-Tu as peur d'avoir envie de leur sang ?

-Oh non ! C'est pas ça…plus de pas…m'intégrer…

-Oh !

Ma mère parait surprise, je la regarde et elle continu :

-Je suis sure que tu t'en sortiras comme un chef ! Ils ne pourront que t'aimer ma puce ! Tu es si formidable !

-Tu dis ça parce que tu es ma mère…

-Non, je dis ça car c'est la pure vérité ! Tu ne dois pas avoir peur Nessie…tu es une jeune fille exceptionnelle !

-Hummm.

-Et ? Pourquoi m'as-tu parlé de sang ? demande ma mère.

-Oh…j'ai chassé hier et… je me sens de plus en plus mal dès qu'il faut que je tue un animal…c'est dur.

-Je vois… Nous trouverons une solution. Je te le promets.

Puis ma mère se met à chantonner et je ferme les yeux. Je pense que je me suis endormi quand j'entends la douce voix de mon père.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Mieux, je crois.

-Qu'avait-elle ?

-Peur de grandir…

Mon père m'embrasse et je me sens transporté dans mes draps. Je ne lute pas et replonge dans mon sommeil. Je n'en veux un peu de ne pas avoir dis toute la vérité à ma mère mais je me sens en sécurité dans ma chambre et je décide de reprendre des forces avant d'affronter vraiment mon adolescence.

* * *

**Bonsoir tlm ! Voilà la suite de ma fic et merci à Mrs Esmée cullen pour sa review sa ma fait super plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser pour me donné vos impressions ! c'est important pour moi ! à bientot :) **


	5. La rentrée

_Bonsoir chers lecteurs :) voilà la suite de ma fic en espérant que cela ne vous décevra pas trop ! J'avoue que je ne voulais pas faire une rentrée comme ça mais au fil de l'écriture c'est ce qui est ressorti donc je l'ai gardé ! Je vous rassure je sais quand même au je vais et j'ai fais ce que je voulais faire en priorité :) Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter car ça donne pas l'impression d'écrire pour rien ! _

* * *

J'ouvre grand les yeux. Mon cœur bat plus fort. Je souffle. Je me lève doucement. Je pose un pied après l'autre lentement. C'est aujourd'hui. Oui, aujourd'hui, je commence ma nouvelle vie. Aujourd'hui je rentre au lycée !

Je vais directement dans la salle de bain. Je prends une douche rapide et décide au dernier moment de me laver les cheveux. Puis je passe en revu les vêtements que m'a préparé Alice. Je ne suis pas sure de son choix mais je dois avouer que je suis si stressée que je serais bien incapable de choisir moi-même quoi mettre. Je m'habille rapidement et je me rends dans le salon où se tiennent mes parents. Mon père m'accueille avec un sourire alors que ma mère s'approche de moi et dépose un baiser sur mon front. Nous restons silencieux un moment puis mon père brise le silence en me demandant si je ne veux pas petit déjeuner.

-Non merci, je suis incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit !

-Très bien, j'imagine que c'est mieux ainsi, souffle mon père.

Je le sens anxieux et je lui prends la main et lui sourit. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en fasse pour moi et je vois qu'il le lis dans mes pensées.

-Je m'inquièterais toujours pour toi Renesmée.

-Je sais.

Le silence se réinstalle et je décide de vérifier une dernière fois mon sac pour voir si je n'ai rien oublié.

Ma mère me rejoint alors et prend la parole :

-Bien, tu sais quoi dire ? Je veux dire, tu veux qu'on en rediscute ?

-Non maman, ne t'en fais pas je connais bien ma leçon ! Je suis la dernière fille adoptive de Carlisle et Esmée. Je m'appelle Carlie Cullen et j'ai 17 ans. Je suis originaire du Canada et j'ai fais des études par correspondances avant de venir vivre à Forks.

-Très bien. Je vois que tu te souviens de tout. Je suis désolée que tu doives mentir ma chérie mais c'est le prix à payer pour nous en restant ici.

-Je sais maman ne t'en fais pas.

-Ca risquera d'être dur si tu te fais des amis…intervient mon père. Mais je pense que tu comprends la nécessité de tout ça.

-Oui.

Je comprenais parfaitement. J'avais moi-même décidé d'une partie de mon histoire pour être sure de tout retenir. Je savais que baser une amitié sur des mensonges, n'était pas le meilleur moyen de se faire de vrais amis mais je pensais à ma famille avant tout. Carlisle avait déjà eu beaucoup de mal à « disparaître » de Forks sans trop faire parler de lui. Je ne voulais pas en rajouter. Le fait que j'aille au lycée de Forks et non dans uns de Seattle, était du au fait que la plupart des gens pensaient qu'Esmée et Carlisle étaient séparés ! Ainsi, Esmée était celle qui s'occuperait de moi. Ca expliquait aussi pourquoi on ne voyait plus les Cullen en ville car seule Esmée était censé occuper la grande maison. Bien sur, elle faisait quelques apparitions en ville pour donne le change de temps en temps, affublée d'un large choix de lunettes de soleil extra larges et de bonnet ou autre chapeaux permettant de la cacher au maximum, ce qui ne laissait ainsi pas transparaitre son éternelle jeunesse. Les gens avaient alors arrêté de se poser multiples questions et la vie avait reprit son cours. Mais maintenant que j'allais faire une apparition en public, toutes les questions oubliées allaient forcement réapparaitre. Je m'étais donc préparée à tout ça en famille.

-Bien… allons rejoindre les autres, reprit mon père alors que j'enfiler mon manteau.

-Esmée doit t'attendre, continua ma mère en souriant. Que j'aurais aimé t'accompagner !

-Je sais maman mais ne t'en fais pas je te raconterais tout !

Je quitte le cottage avec mes parents et rejoins le reste de ma famille qui devait tout comme moi être sur des charbons ardents.

La première que je vis fut Rose. Sur le palier, elle m'accueille en souriant. Maternelle. Je la serre dans mes bras et lui rend son sourire.

-Prête ?

-…oui…je pense.

Je regarde derrière elle et toute ma famille est là. Carlisle se tient le plus en avant et pose un regard bienveillant sur moi. Alice et Jasper sont dans les bras l'un de l'autre et me sourit de concert. Emmett a le regard brillant et un sourire en coin légèrement moqueur. Je sens qu'il se retient de lancer une vanne. Et puis il y a Jacob dans le coin de la pièce qui a l'air plus anxieux que les autres mais ne dit rien.

-Esmée ?

Je suis étonnée de ne pas la voir.

-Elle t'attend dans la voiture me répond mon grand-père.

-Oh, très bien.

Je me tourne vers mes parents et ils m'encouragent en silence. Une vague de bien être me submerge et je remercie Jasper d'un hochement de tête. Je dois y aller si je ne veux pas être en retard mais j'appréhende un peu. J'hésite.

-Nessie ?

-Jacob ?

Ma famille s'écarte pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité et je leur en suis reconnaissante.

-J'aurais aimé t'accompagner…

-Je sais mais tu sais que ce n'est pas possible… je dois faire attention surtout que je n'ai pas encore passé mon permis… donc tu comprends c'est Esmée qui doit faire ça.

-Oui je sais mais ça n'empêche pas que j'aurais voulu être là.

-Je sais…

Je me rapproche de lui et il me prend dans ses bras.

-Promet moi de faire attention à toi ? Ok ?

-Je te promets.

Je ne rajoute rien mais lui non plus, maintenant je me sens prête. Je dois y aller.

Je suis dans la voiture avec ma grand-mère garée devant le lycée depuis quelques minutes. Mon cœur bat fort et je sais que je dois faire une drôle de tête mais Esmée ne me dit rien. Elle attend que je parle.

-Bien j'y suis…

-En effet. Tu as peur ?

-Un peu.

-Tu veux un conseil ?

Je la regarde et vois son sourire.

-Oui.

-Ne te prends pas trop la tête. Profite de ta jeunesse Nessie. Amuse-toi !

Je suis interloquée. Elle est la première personne à me dire ça. Tous sont inquiets, surprotecteurs ou même égoïstes mais personne ne m'a dit de « m'amuser » !

Je la regarde dans les yeux et la prend dans mes bras. Ces simples mots m'ont fait un bien fou et je me sens tout à coup pleine de force. Oui, je veux vivre ma jeunesse et m'amuser !

-Merci.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'ouvre la portière et je sors de la voiture aux vitres tintées. Je suis loin de l'entrée et je dois traverser tout le parking mais je n'ai plus peur. J'avance. Je sens des regards sur moi mais je ne m'en formalise pas. Je sais que dans toutes les petites villes, tout le monde se connaît donc je sors du lot. Et j'ai de la chance, je ne suis pas comme ma mère, je n'ai pas peur du regard des autres. Même si je suis un peu intimidée, je suis flattée des regards des garçons sur ma personne car je sais que je suis belle. Je marche la tête haute et je me dirige vers les escaliers de l'entrée. Je passe devant plusieurs lycéens qui se sont arrêtés de se parler en me voyant. Des murmures après mon passage, je souris. Finalement ce n'est pas si dur. Je vais vers le secrétariat. Il y a déjà foule mais je m'en fiche. J'en profite pour regarder les gens. Tous sont si différents de ma famille ou même des quileutes que cette diversité me plait. Grands, minces, gros, petits, bonds, bruns, tatoués, il y a vraiment tous les genres. Bizarrement, je me sens à ma place.

Je fais la queue depuis près de quinze minutes quand une fille brune et un peu ronde me bouscule. Elle se retourne vers moi et se met à rougir :

-Pardon !

-Y a pas de mal.

-Je suis si maladroite ! Même si je regarde devant moi, je suis incapable de passer sans embuches !

-Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends, ma sœur est comme toi.

Enfin ma mère plutôt et c'était avant.

Mais j'enchaine avec un sourire :

-Mais toi tu n'as pas eu mal ?

-Non ! Ca va me répond-elle en me rendant mon sourire. Je m'appelle Ashley et toi ?

-Nessie…

C'était sorti tout seul et je me mordais la lèvre inférieure me rendant compte de ma bêtise.

-Nessie ? C'est étrange comme nom…

-Oui en fait c'est un surnom… je m'appelle Carlie.

-Carlie ? Comme c'est joli ! Mais excuse moi Nessie et Carlie, je ne vois pas le rapport…

-Heu…

Réfléchissant très vite, j'invente une histoire à dormir debout.

-En fait quand j'étais petite on m'a offert une peluche du monstre du Loch Ness. Comme je ne m'en séparais jamais, ma famille m'a donné le surnom de Nessie et depuis c'est resté !

-Original ! Au moins tu peux être sure que personne n'aura un nom pareil ! Moi on m'appelle souvent Ash. Tu attends pour ton emploi du temps ?

-Oui, vu que je suis nouvelle, il faut que je passe par la case secrétariat et toi ?

-Je viens de repiquer ma première alors je dois me représenter ici. Tu viens d'où ?

-Canada.

-Oh ! J'y suis jamais allée. Il doit y faire encore plus froid qu'ici.

-Oui…c'est différent.

-Et que fais-tu dans notre très chère petite ville ?

Tôt ou tard les gens allaient savoir qui j'étais alors autant mettre cartes sur table dès le début.

-Je viens d'aménager dans ma nouvelle famille adoptive alors comme elle vit ici…

-Oh, pardon, je suis trop indiscrète…

-Non pas du tout c'est normal de vouloir savoir. Si je te dis mon nom entier, tu comprendras…

Ashley me regarda avec une curiosité non feinte. Je la laisse patienter encore un peu et ouvre la bouche sur laquelle, elle est suspendue.

-Carlie Cullen.

Comme je le pensais, Ashley resta stoïque. Mais elle me fixait avec intensité.

-Pas possible…fini-t-elle par me dire.

-Si.

-Waouh…Les Cullen ont fait une autre adoption ?

-En effet.

-Excuse moi mais c'est une sacrée nouvelle ! Je pensais que le docteur et sa femme était séparés ?

-Non, ils ne le sont pas.

Je coupe court à la discussion en prenant un air plus froid. Finalement sous ces airs de gentille fille, cette Ashley me devenait antipathique.

-Pardon…je suis bête mais comme personne n'est au courant de ta venue, je dois dire que c'est une sacrée nouvelle. Tu vas alimenter les ragots pour les semaines à venir.

Un soupire m'échappa. Elle a raison. Je reprends un ton plus amical et enchaine :

-Oui, je me doute.

Mon tour arriva et je rentre dans le bureau de la secrétaire.

Prenant mon emploi du temps et mes livres, je ressors pour aller vers mon casier quand Ashley m'appelle.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à te repérer dans le lycée ?

-Heu…oui pourquoi pas…

-Attend moi alors, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle est à nouveau avec moi et nous allons vers les casiers. Le hasard avait voulu que le sien et le mien ne se trouvent qu'à cinq casiers de distance.

-Le lycée n'est pas grand mais si je peux t'éviter de faire quelques détours…

-Merci.

-Tu as quoi comme cours ?

Je lui montre mon emploi du temps et nous remarquons que nous avons trois cours en commun. Les cours ne commencent qu'en deuxième partie de matinée pour laisser le temps à tous de récupérer emploi du temps et livres. Je commence donc par de la littérature. Ashley, elle a math. Elle ne parait d'ailleurs pas ravie de ce fait.

-Ton cours se trouve dans le premier bâtiment, viens on y va.

Je la suis docilement. Elle me parle des lieux en me désignant tels ou tels endroits. Je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille et préfère me focaliser sur les gens qui m'entourent. Certains me regardent avec curiosité en se demandant qui je suis d'autres, surtout les filles, m'ignorent ou me regardent de haut. Mais en tout cas, je suis l'attraction du moment.

-Voilà tu y es ! me lance Ashley en souriant.

-Merci.

-Si ça te dis, on peut manger ensemble à midi ?

-Oui, j'en serais ravie.

-Cool. On se rejoint à la cantine alors ?

-Parfait.

-A toute !

Je me contente de lui sourire et elle disparaît du couloir.

Mon premier cours est l'un de mes préférés. Ma mère m'ayant transmis la passion des livres, je dévore littéralement tout ce qui passe devant moi. J'ai ainsi déjà lu tous les livres qui se trouvent sur la liste que le prof nous distribue. La plupart sont des classiques. Ma voisine, qui me regarde du coin de l'œil et qui n'a pas encore osé me parler, soupire en voyant le nombre d'œuvres qu'il va falloir ingurgiter au cours de cette année. Cela me fait sourire. Moi je me dis que je vais surement m'ennuyer si je ne les relis pas. Le premier de la liste est Othello de _Shakespeare__. J'ai du lire toutes les pièces de Shakespeare alors que j'avais l'apparence d'une enfant de 10 ans. Me revoilà parti pour un tour !_

Le prof nous explique alors ce qui nous attend avec lui cette année et ce qu'il attend aussi de nous. Commentaires de textes et exposés sont à l'honneur. Il veut aussi que nous lui remplissions une fiche explicative sur nos lectures habituelles et sur les œuvres déjà étudiées dans le passées qui nous ont marqué. Je ne sais pas trop quoi y écrire vu que j'ai vraiment beaucoup lu. Je me contente alors de quelques classiques et de romans policiers plus récents. Je jette un coup œil sur la fiche de ma voisine et vois un grand blanc.

-Tu n'aimes pas lire ?

Elle me regarde étrangement puis fait une grimace.

-Non…je suis plus sportive…

C'est vrai qu'à la regarder de plus près, elle a la carrure de la pompom girl blonde et idiote que de l'intello à lunettes. Mais on m'a toujours appris qu'il ne fallait pas juger sur les apparences donc je me retiens de tout commentaire.

-Et toi ? Tu lis ?

En me demandant ça, je vois bien qu'elle regarde ma fiche.

-Oui, j'aime lire.

-J'ai bien fait de mettre à côté de toi alors ! Je m'appelle Lucy et toi ?

-Carlie.

-Enchanté Carlie. Tu es nouvelle à Forks n'est ce pas ?

-Oui.

Elle m'a pas le temps de me poser plus de questions que le prof passe entre les bureaux pour distribuer des polycops. Je l'en remercie intérieurement et me reconcentre sur le cours. Les deux heures passent finalement assez vite et l'heure du déjeuner arrive. Je pars rejoindre Ashley. Cette dernière m'attend à l'une des tables de la cantine avec deux autres filles que je ne connais pas.

-Nessie, je te présente Beth et Mary. Elles sont toutes les deux dans mon cours de math et je leur ai proposé de se joindre à nous.

-Bonjour.

Les deux filles se contentent de me faire signe de la tête et je m'assois avec elles.

-Tu ne manges pas ? me demande Ashley.

-Si, si…

Maudis humains qui se rendent compte de tout.

Je me relève alors pour me diriger vers la queue. Je ne sais pas trop quoi choisir, rien ne me tente. Mais je compose à la va vite une salade et prend une bouteille de lait.

A mon retour les filles discutent. De ce que je comprends, elles sont littéralement en train de baver sur un mec qui vient de rentrer dans la cantine.

-Il est toujours aussi beau !

-Oui, je pense qu'il n'y a pas de mecs plus sexy que lui sur le campus…

-Tu as raison !

-Qu'est ce que tu es en pense Carlie ? me demande Ashley en me désignant une table près des grandes fenêtres.

La table en question est composée de trois filles et trois garçons. Trois joueurs de foot et trois pompom girls d'ailleurs. Et l'une d'entre elle est tout simplement Lucy ma voisine de littérature. Les deux autres filles me sont inconnues et les garçons aussi mais il est vrai que l'un d'entre eux se détache du lot. Grand, brun aux verts clairs, musclé et le teint hâlé, il est vrai qu'il est pas mal. D'ailleurs quand on regarde bien le groupe, on voit qu'il est le centre de l'attention de tous et surtout Lucy qui le dévore des yeux.

-Mouai, pas mal…

-Pas mal ? C'est tout ? s'insurge Ashley.

Je regarde à nouveau pour affiner mon jugement quand ses yeux rentrent en contact avec les miens et je me sens comme connectée. Nous nous fixons un moment et je vois que ses compagnons de table s'arrêtent de parler pour se tourner à leur tour vers moi. Je sens les mêmes regards venant de ma table mais je suis comme incapable de me détacher de ce regard que je devine bleu. L'impression est partagée par l'autre paire d'yeux qui ne se détache pas non plus. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons comme ça mais il fallut toute la persuasion de Lucy pour qu'il arrête de me regarder. A ce moment là, je me sens comme ridicule et n'ose plus regarder les filles de ma table. Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé et sens comme un malaise au plus profond de moi.

-Eh bien, on dirait que pour un « pas mal » tu l'as bloqué un moment, intervient Mary d'une voix ironique.

-Et lui aussi, rajoute Ashley d'une voix plus douce.

-En tout cas Lucy va faire un caca nerveux, rigole Beth en finissant son dessert.

Moi je n'ai pas touché à ma salade mais j'ai bu mon lait. Je me lève pour poser mon plateau et veux partir vers mon prochain cours quand Ashley arrive à ma hauteur.

-Je crois qu'on a espagnol ensembles, me dit-elle.

-Ah oui c'est vrai.

-Ne te formalise pas pour Mary, elle a toujours voulu être populaire mais elle n'a jamais réussi.

-Beth a l'air sympa…

Pour le peu que je lui ai parlé.

-Oui, c'est une gentille fille, un peu coincée mais gentille.

-Bâtiment 2 pour l'espagnol ?

-Oui, par là.

Notre cours fut assez rapide. Ashley me laissa tranquille et je pu me détendre un peu. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer à la cantine. Je trouvais ce garçon pas mal mais il avait rien de comparable avec mon Jacob pourtant quelque chose m'attirait vers lui. Et bizarrement cette attraction avait l'air d'être partagée.

Je restais sur cette impression tout le reste de l'après midi et fut soulagée quand la fin des cours sonna.

Traversant rapidement les couloirs, je me précipite vers la sortie pour retrouver ma grand mère et la chaleur de sa voiture. Pourtant sur le parking, je passe devant le groupe de Lucy et cette dernière m'interpelle.

-Carlie !

Je me stoppe et la regarde sans croiser le regard qui me perturbe depuis midi.

-Oui ?

-Viens je te présente.

Je m'avance vers eux toujours en prenant soin de ne pas _le_ regarder.

-Carlie voici Mégane, Tom, Amy, Peter et Jackson.

Elle avait prononcé le dernier prénom avec douceur et je su que c'était _lui_. J'osais enfin le regarder et je fus à nouveau frappé par la profondeur de ses yeux.

Je détourne le regard rapidement et fais un sourire à Lucy.

-Enchantée.

-On se demandait si tu voulais venir avec nous prendre un gouter d'après cours ?

Je regarde Lucy et essaie de comprendre mais elle ne laisse rien transparaitre.

-Non désolée, on m'attend…

-Dommage.

Je reprends ma marche vers la voiture d'Esmée quand j'entends une voix grave dire :

-Une prochaine fois, j'espère.

Je ne me retourne pas mais je sais que c'est _lui_ qui l'a dit. Et sa voix m'a troublée.


	6. Mentir ?

Bonsoir tout le monde ! désolée pour cette publication tardive mais j'ai eu des soucis d'ordi et des problèmes de temps aussi alors ca m'a pas mal bloqué pour la suite de la fic... Je m'excuse aussi pour ce chapitre qui est court mais je promet de me rattraper avec le suite ! Bonne lecture et à bientot ! Merci pour les coms !

* * *

Esmée me sourit et d'une voix douce me parle :

-Alors ma chérie, cette journée ?

Je sais qu'il faut que je me ressaisisse rapidement car une fois à la maison entre mon père et Jasper, j'allais avoir droit à un interrogatoire en règle si mes émotions actuelles ne changeaient pas. Je respire moins vite et rend son sourire à ma grand-mère :

-Super… enfin un peu stressante, j'avoue mais instructive, vraiment.

Peut-être que si je faisais passer ça pour du stresse, le reste de ma famille se ferait prendre. Le plus dur serait d'empêcher mon père de lire dans mes pensées mais j'avais tout le chemin du retour pour trouver une idée. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je devais cacher l'effet que m'avait fait ce garçon mais je sentais au plus profond de moi que je devais le faire.  
Ma grand-mère me sortie de mes pensées.

- Raconte-m'en plus !

Je lui racontais alors ma journée en prenant bien soin d'éviter le passage à la cantine et les derniers instants sur le parking. A mon grand soulagement, Esmée ne me parut pas suspicieuse et même plutôt heureuse de mon récit.  
Une fois arrivées à la maison, je reprenais le même ton pour raconter à nouveau ma journée au reste de la famille. Me concentrant à l'extrême sur les sensations positives de la journée et aux cours donnés pour que mes pensées ne perturbent ni mon père ni Jasper avec des sentiments contradictoires.  
J'eu l'impression d'y parvenir jusqu'à l'arrivée de Jacob. A ce moment là, mon cœur eu un raté qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de mon protecteur de père. Mais il l'eut la décence de pas le faire remarquer.

-Nessie.

Les bras puissants de Jacob me firent décoller du sol et il me serra fort contre lui.

-Tu m'as manqué !  
-Je ne suis allée qu'au lycée Jake !  
-Je sais mais cette journée m'a parut interminable sans toi ! Raconte-moi tout !

Je soupirais et passer une troisième fois mon récit en revue. Mais cette fois je m'attardais plus sur le stresse de la découverte que sur ma rencontre avec les humains.

-Dur alors ? Pas de regret ? Ou tu as envie d'arrêter ?  
-Rien de tout ça ! En fait, je dois simplement prendre le pli rien de plus…

Je l'entendis grogner mais il me fit à nouveau un sourire éblouissant.

-Je suis content que tu es réussi cette journée, vraiment. En fait, j'ai eu aussi peur que tu m'oublies…

Mon cœur se mit à battre très fort à ce moment et une image très rapide passa dans mon esprit. Lui. Je l'effaçais très vite même si je savais que le mal était fait.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises Jacob…  
-Je sais, je suis bête !

Le reste de la soirée, je partie dans ma chambre faire mes devoirs et discuter au téléphone avec Jake qui était rentré chez lui après avoir mangé un morceau avec moi. Au moment où ma mère m'appela pour rentrer au cottage, je me sentie nerveuse car je savais que j'allais devoir affronter mon père. J'y avais réfléchit pendant de longues minutes et j'étais toujours persuadée qu'il ne fallait pas que j'en parle. Ce garçon avait plus que bousculé ma curiosité, il y avait autre chose et je ne voulais pas parler de lui avant de savoir ce qu'était cette autre chose.

-Chérie, tu viens ?

La voix mélodieuse de ma mère me fit sursauter.

-J'arrive…

Une fois dans ma chambre du cottage, je laisse ma mère me brosser les cheveux comme elle le faisait quand j'étais enfant.

-Tu as vraiment aimé ta journée ?

Le ton de sa voix était légèrement troublé. Avait-elle réussit, elle aussi, à comprendre que je ne leur disais pas tout ?

-Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'en donne ?  
-Si…mais il y a un autre sentiment en toi… je ne saurais le dire mais tu n'es pas comme d'habitude…  
-Maman… c'était ma première journée au lycée, c'est normal que je ne sois pas comme d'habitude…  
-Hum…

Je savais que c'était à double tranchant, soit elle me croirait, soit j'allais devoir tout lui dire…

-Oui je dois me faire des idées. Prépare-toi à dormir, demain tu recommences !

Je finis de me préparer quand j'entends trois petits coups sur la porte de ma chambre.

-Oui ?  
-Je peux entrer ? Me demande mon père souriant.  
-Oui…

Ma mère sorti de ma chambre sans oublier de m'embrasser avant.

-Bonne nuit ma chérie.  
-Bonne nuit maman.

Je me retrouve seule face à mon père et je sais qu'il va me poser des questions qui vont déclencher mes pensées. Je me concentre un instant et lui rend son sourire.

-Oui ?  
-Comment vas-tu ?  
-Bien…  
-Vraiment ?  
-Oui pourquoi ?  
-Tu as l'air anxieuse…  
-Un peu… tu vois le lycée, ce n'était pas comme je l'imaginais en fait…

Je focalisais mes pensées sur les cours et sur une partie des humains rencontrés.

-C'est-à-dire ?

La voix de mon père ne laissait rien paraître.

-Eh bien… les clans, les jalousies…  
-Oh…

Mon père me fit son sourire en coin et s'assit sur le rebord de mon lit.

-Oui, c'est une société particulière. Il faut y suivre des règles. Tu apprendras.  
-Je sais.  
-C'est tout ce qui te tracasses ?  
-Oui.

Je voulu mon ton ferme mais me rendit compte que cela n'avait fait qu'aiguiser encore plus la curiosité de mon père.

-J'ai pourtant l'impression que tu caches autre chose.  
-Ah bon ?

Je pris l'air le plus innocent possible et le fixait dans les yeux.

-Hum… bon quand tu en auras envie, tu m'en parleras.

Sur ses mots mon père m'embrassa et quitta la pièce.  
Je soupirais et me glissais sous ma couette en fermant les yeux. Demain j'allais le revoir et je me demandais si je devais encore mentir à ma famille.


End file.
